Pyridinesulfonylureas of the instant application show high activity as preemergence and postemergence herbicides. In particular, safety to corn is demonstrated by many of the herbicides.
EP-A-13,480 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,206, issued March 6, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,645, issued June 11, 1985, disclose 2-pyridinesulfonylureas substituted in the 3-position by R.sub.1, wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.5 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.4 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6 or SR.sub.13.
EP-A-30,433 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR3## wherein X is H;
R.sub.14 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.11 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.12. PA0 R.sub.3 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.5 is H, NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C(O)C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA0 Y is O or S. PA0 R.sub.1 is hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonyl; and PA0 X is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2. PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA0 Q is S or S(O).sub.n ; and PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA0 R.sub.5 is S(O).sub.m C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 or COR.sub.7 ; and PA0 R.sub.6 is H, F, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3. PA0 R.sub.1 is R.sub.f or R.sub.g ; PA0 R.sub.f is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio or CN; PA0 R.sub.g is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio or CN, CN, W.sub.2 R.sub.11, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 dialkylamino; PA0 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ', CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 Cl, CCl.sub.2 H or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ' or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 R.sub.7 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or cyclopropyl; or PA0 R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA0 R.sub.9 is CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 R.sub.10, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl; PA0 R.sub.9 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Br, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 R.sub.10 is OH, F, CN, OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl) or OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl); PA0 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 W.sub.1 is O or S; PA0 W.sub.2 is O or S; PA0 A is ##STR28## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, azido, ##STR29## N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; m is 2 or 3; PA0 Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA0 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.b and R.sub.c are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.d is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.e is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA0 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA0 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA0 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA0 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA0 1) when X is halogen, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; PA0 2) when W is S, then R is H, A is A-1, Z is CH or N, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR30## 3) when the total number of carbon atoms of X and Y is greater than four, then the combined number of carbons of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5 or R.sub.6 is less than or equal to six; PA0 4) when J is J-1 and R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ', or when J is J-2 and R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, CF.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ', then Y is other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, ##STR31## 5) when J is J-2 or J-3 and R.sub.3 or R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, then X and Y are other than NH.sub.2 or NHCH.sub.3 ; PA0 6) when J is J-2 and R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, or R.sub.7 is H, then X and Y are other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; PA0 7) when J is J-5, then R.sub.7 is other than H and R.sub.6 is other than SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e ; PA0 8) when J is J-2 and R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, or R.sub.7 is H, then X is other than iodine; PA0 9) when J is J-2 and R.sub.7 is H or R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, then Y is other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 10) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 are not simultaneously Cl; PA0 11) when J is J-1, J-2, J-3, J-4 and A is A-5, then R.sub.f is other than H; PA0 12) when J is J-1 or J-2, then A is other than A-6; PA0 13) when J is J-1 and A is A-7, then R.sub.2 is other than C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl; PA0 14) when R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ' or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, then R.sub.1 is R.sub.g and when R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is other than CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ' or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, then R.sub.1 is R.sub.f ; and PA0 15) when J is J-2 and R.sub.1 is adjacent to the sulfonylurea bridge, then R.sub.g is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, CN, W.sub.2 R.sub.11, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 dialkylamino. PA0 1. Compounds of Formula I where PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, ##STR32## CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.a is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 2. Compounds of Preferred 1 where PA0 3. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-1. PA0 4. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-2. PA0 5. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-3. PA0 6. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-4. PA0 7. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-5. PA0 8. Compounds of Preferred 3 where PA0 9. Compounds of Preferred 8 where PA0 10. Compounds of Preferred 9 where Z is CH. PA0 11. Compounds of Preferred 9 where Z is N. PA0 12. Compounds of Preferred 4 where PA0 13. Compounds of Preferred 12 where PA0 14. Compounds of Preferred 13 where Z is CH. PA0 15. Compounds of Preferred 13 where Z is N. PA0 16. Compounds of Preferred 5 where PA0 17. Compounds of Preferred 16 where PA0 18. Compounds of Preferred 17 where Z is CH. PA0 19. Compounds of Preferred 17 where Z is N. PA0 20. Compounds of Preferred 6 where PA0 21. Compounds of Preferred 20 where PA0 22. Compounds of Preferred 21 where Z is CH. PA0 23. Compounds of Preferred 21 where Z is N. PA0 24. Compounds of Preferred 7 where PA0 25. Compounds of Preferred 24 where PA0 26. Compounds of Preferred 25 where Z is CH. PA0 27. Compounds of Preferred 25 where Z is N. PA0 28. Compounds of Preferred 1 where PA0 29. Compounds of Preferred 28 where PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(1-propylsulfonyl)-2-pyrid inesulfonamide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(1-propylsulfinyl)-2-pyrid inesulfonamide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(ethylsulfonyl)-2-pyridine sulfonamide; PA0 N2-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-N3-ethyl-2,3-pyridinedisulf onamide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(methylsulfonyloxy)-2-pyri dinesulfonamide; and PA0 N2-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-N3-methyl-2,3-pyridinedisul fonamide. PA0 3-ethylsulfonyl-2-pyridinesulfonamide and PA0 N3-methyl-2,3-pyridinedisulfonamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,469 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, ##STR5## CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2, HGLCCF.sub.2 or HCF.sub.2 ; and Z is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR6## wherein ##STR7## R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, S(O).sub.m R.sub.16, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR8## wherein ##STR9## R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.20, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-84,224 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein ##STR12## R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-125,846 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR13## wherein ##STR14## R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-155,767 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR15## wherein ##STR16## R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2.
EP-A-161,905 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR17## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.19, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy.
EP-A-164,269 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR18## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-171,286 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR19## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.21, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
South African Patent Application 83/4305, published Dec. 14, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR20## wherein R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C(W)R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C(O)R.sub.9 ;
South African Patent Application 83/6639, published March 8, 1984, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR21## wherein A is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl radical, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl radical which is substituted by halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, or is a C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted as for C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, or is a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, an -X-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, amino, mono- or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)amino, carbamoyl, mono- or di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)carbamoyl, sulfamoyl, mono- or di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)sulfamoyl radical;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR22## wherein R.sub.1, in part, is S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, SO.sub.2 di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or CO.sub.2 --C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and
This patent generically discloses some, but does not claim any, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A-101,670, published Feb. 29, 1984, discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR23## wherein R.sub.1 is Q--C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, SO.sub.2 --di--C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or CO.sub.2 --C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl;
This application generically discloses some of the compounds of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR24## wherein R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ;
This patent generically discloses some, but does not claim any, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A-184,385, published June 11, 1986, discloses the following compound for selective weed control in tomatoes and turf. ##STR25##
U.S. Ser. No. 874,307 discloses herbicidal o-alkylcarbonyl-pyridinesulfonylureas.
U.S. Ser. No. 943,137 discloses herbicidal o-substituted-pyridinesulfonylureas.